narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Eliminating the Threat
Heh Gotta leave. See ya tomorrow. Narutokurosaki547 03:00, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Alright, ill see you tomorrow, see ya --Seireitou 03:00, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Fencing Is fencing given at any school in america? If so, I want to go there. --Cold hard steel 20:50, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Only in college Steel-san. Besides, it seems appropriate if Hikaru/Takeshi beats the crap out of everyone if there was a part with fencing. Narutokurosaki547 21:09, 20 February 2009 (UTC) I know about the college part. I'm a senior and one of my plans is to either get a scholar ship to a college that needs a good fencing team or just find one for my own leisure. Fencing is my favorite sport, and right now it's pretty important to me. I was talking about a secondary public school. I know that parents would have a fit about the fact that their kid is being taught how to fight, but hey, it's fun and it's excersize, right? Get over it. And yes, I would like to see Hikaru beat the crap out of a bunch of inexperienced high schoolers. --Cold hard steel 21:22, 20 February 2009 (UTC) It would be hilarious. Just like Goten and Trunks in the World Tournament Kids division. Narutokurosaki547 21:27, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Hm, this article kinda died... --'ANBU 100TALK"Moooooooooo!" 21:39, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Then perhaps true literature may yet thrive on as we know it. Echo Uchiha 21:43, 20 February 2009 (UTC) To Parrot Boy: It's only the start of the article. To Echo: What are you refering to? Also, Echo I found a theme that's practically perfect for Echo. It's called Tragedy by Pillar. Narutokurosaki547 21:48, 20 February 2009 (UTC) The Man ''"Hey, sorry im late! The man was keeping me down!" FIGHT THE POWER!!! *School's Out starts to randomly play.* Narutokurosaki547 23:07, 20 February 2009 (UTC) ^_^ Kurosaki, im going to quickly eat dinner and ill be back in like ten minutes --Seireitou 23:09, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Okay. Narutokurosaki547 23:11, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Im back --Seireitou 23:20, 20 February 2009 (UTC) OH NO, NOT THAT! *pukes* --'ANBU 100TALK"Moooooooooo!" 01:29, 21 February 2009 (UTC) ??? What are you puking for ANBU -san? Narutokurosaki547 01:51, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Really? You think that would make a good theme for him? I need to check it out then. I found a pretty good one for him as well: *"Fading Away" by Demon Hunter Echo Uchiha 01:52, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Or maybe: "Waking The Demon" by Bullet For My Valentine Echo Uchiha 01:54, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Never mind... *Gets up male Hinata-like voice* Kurosaki-kun... --'ANBU 100TALK"Moooooooooo!" 01:55, 21 February 2009 (UTC) (Eye twitches) Echo Uchiha 01:56, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Uh...*Increases Femininity of Hinata voice* What? --'ANBU 100TALK"Moooooooooo!" 01:57, 21 February 2009 (UTC) (Maintains his twitching eye)...Nothing, just forget about it. (Twitch, Twitch) Echo Uchiha 01:59, 21 February 2009 (UTC) *maintains Hinata-like voice* Well... Echo-kun... --'ANBU 100TALK"Moooooooooo!" 02:24, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Until you actually look like her I'm safe. (Yet a twitch remains) Echo Uchiha 02:26, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Quotes from Ed: The light doesn't get any greener Double D... Narutokurosaki547 02:29, 21 February 2009 (UTC) *maintains Hinata-like voice* Oh, Kurosaki-kun... --'ANBU 100TALK"Moooooooooo!" 02:31, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Oi Echo, use that Chaotic Nerve or whatever on ANBU-san. Narutokurosaki547 02:36, 21 February 2009 (UTC) *maintains Hinata-like voice* Well, Kurosaki-kun... --'ANBU 100TALK"Moooooooooo!" 02:38, 21 February 2009 (UTC) O.O You do realize that jutsu ignites every pain nerve in the body like Michael Jackson trying to escape Hell. Echo Uchiha 02:39, 21 February 2009 (UTC) *hits self in stomach, causing fusion of Hinata and ANBU100 to undo* HINATA, STOP FUSING WITH ME! --'ANBU 100TALK"Moooooooooo!" 02:43, 21 February 2009 (UTC) (Seeing the real Hinata finished Echo, his eye socket imploded.) Oh Lawdie, please help me. Echo Uchiha 02:45, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Kurumu?! Now a crossover from Rosario Vampire?! What the hell is wrong with you, Sei?! --Cold hard steel will eat your soul... 02:50, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Dont look at me, Kurosaki made the name up --Seireitou 02:51, 21 February 2009 (UTC) I didn't think anyone would know that. And that was me... Narutokurosaki547 02:52, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Well, i like the name, so what, names dont mean anything in crossovers --Seireitou 02:53, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Besides, it's reasonable...It's not like I'm going to add a hot vampire who has a taste for Kouhei's blood next... Narutokurosaki547 02:56, 21 February 2009 (UTC) O_O oh boy and Sei is right there --Seireitou 02:57, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Hey Seireitou, mind if I enter your characters in the RP by coming to the Kitsune to ask to be teleported to the Land of Bane. Not that it will be a simple task, it's never been located before and only legend speaks of it. Echo Uchiha 02:58, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Groan... --Cold hard steel will eat your soul... 02:59, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Go for it, Echo --Seireitou 03:00, 21 February 2009 (UTC) I'm gone. See ya! Narutokurosaki547 03:10, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Is Dat Sum Duel Monsters I see? ... *sees Harpie Chick* ... screw the rules, I have money. *gets into a plane* --Mewshuji 03:24, 21 February 2009 (UTC) ...Everyone knows where everything comes from...how annoying... Narutokurosaki547 16:50, 21 February 2009 (UTC) One Thing I have one thing to say about what just happened in the article: Mooooooooo! --'ANBU 100TALK"Moooooooooo!" 19:49, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Uh..ah..ahh....ahh.....SHAZAAM! --Seireitou 19:50, 21 February 2009 (UTC) WHO WANTS SOME MOO JUICE! --'ANBU 100TALK"Moooooooooo!" 19:52, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Quotes from Eddy: SHUT UP! BOTH OF YOU... *ANBU and Sei turn away* Grr...WE'LL NEVER GET FINISHED!!! Narutokurosaki547 19:53, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Finish what? --Seireitou 19:55, 21 February 2009 (UTC) *Wink, Wink, Nudge, Nudge* --'ANBU 100TALK"Moooooooooo!" 19:56, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Anybody... --'ANBU 100TALK"Moooooooooo!" 20:02, 21 February 2009 (UTC) ...I posted a quote from Ed Edd n Eddy. I was reffering to the article... *kicks ANBU off Empire state onto a trampoline below* Narutokurosaki547 20:06, 21 February 2009 (UTC) *jumps back and lands on Kurosaki-sempai* Would this be counted as a Yaoi moment? --'ANBU 100TALK"Moooooooooo!" 20:14, 21 February 2009 (UTC) *Kicks ANBU away* Why the frick are you obsessed with yaoi? Narutokurosaki547 21:29, 21 February 2009 (UTC) *Sasuke randomly jumps off the building, falling on ANBU* WHY DID A MALE STRIPPER FALL ON ME! --'ANBU 100TALK"Moooooooooo!" 21:31, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Hmmm I know it's a bit sudden....but mind if I put Kyashi and Ryuka somewhere in this? Achrones150 21:53, 21 February 2009 (UTC) O_O Arent they like...... dead? Its been 1000 years...... --Seireitou 21:54, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Well, I made my own plan for both of 'em. You know how Madara was sent to that prison? Ryuka's going to pay a visit to him soon....if you know what I mean. Heh heh.... *evil grin* And for Kyashi, here's my theory. At one point before, Kyosuke's own power begins to influence Kyashi's body, eventually giving him most of his attributes. Due to the fact that Kyosuke himself can be considered immortal now, Kyashi gains that ability as well. Achrones150 21:57, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Well, i guess but maybe we should off on those two until they begin their fight against Aizen and Echo's rise as Twilight King --Seireitou 21:58, 21 February 2009 (UTC) ^_^ All right. Achrones150 21:59, 21 February 2009 (UTC) So... I guess the next part won't be where they meet Suzaku and Kokuangyo, will it? --'ANBU 100TALK"Moooooooooo!" 22:21, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Anybody... --'ANBU 100TALK"Moooooooooo!" 23:16, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Suzaku and Kokuangyo will show up after The Demon Known as Noh. Narutokurosaki547 23:20, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Yeah, in the story, Meeting the Guardian of Earth: Grandfather Suzaku --Seireitou 23:21, 21 February 2009 (UTC) I can't wait... *cries* --'ANBU 100TALK"Moooooooooo!" 23:23, 21 February 2009 (UTC) *Some random serious japanese man shows up and says* EITHER YOU WAIT, OR YOU ARE FIRED!!! Thank you Ozu... Narutokurosaki547 23:31, 21 February 2009 (UTC) *Some random stupidly dressed american kid comes in a says* EITHER YOU FIRE ME, OR YOU WILL WAIT!!! Thank you Mickey... --'ANBU 100TALK"Moooooooooo!" 23:35, 21 February 2009 (UTC) You presented the weakest arguement... Narutokurosaki547 23:46, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Here's a weaker one: So did you! --'ANBU 100TALK"Moooooooooo!" 00:27, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Ugh Why am I getting the feeling that Sachi should pop out of nowhere? Achrones150 00:31, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Relax, she doesnt --Seireitou 00:37, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Jeez.... -_- Achrones150 00:45, 22 February 2009 (UTC) ... I feel like there are more RPs on the sight then regular articles. --Haru Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Chocolate Milk! | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Hantou Makurīn '' Saw This Coming Sachi's probably raising hell in Other World right now. Oh well, I tried to warn Archie. Echo Uchiha 03:16, 22 February 2009 (UTC) .....-_-, Echo, did you read the story AT ALL!? Sachi's soul is within Kurumu.... read the damn story please --Seireitou 03:22, 22 February 2009 (UTC) I'm not going to take in every ounce of this BS, I would throw up. Echo Uchiha 03:24, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Oh, and by the way, if you want to join the BfB RP, you might want to enter now, we're about to depart. Echo Uchiha 03:27, 22 February 2009 (UTC) ....... im gonna ignore that. And sure, ill have Suzaku and the Order of the Peace Requiem in there. --Seireitou 03:28, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Sorry I wasn't here after 8. My dad kicked me off the computer saying I was on too long...whatev... Narutokurosaki547 19:41, 22 February 2009 (UTC) That sucks. >_> Achrones150 19:43, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Well, I'm here now, and that's what matters. Not to be hanging on the past. Narutokurosaki547 20:00, 22 February 2009 (UTC)